Destined to be together?
by GoodeGirl4ever
Summary: Cammie is an orphan living with her uncle Jo...Zach is a rich boy and exactly the opposite of what Cammie wants a guy to be like...So what happens when they meet?... Full of drama, romance, heart breaks and much much more! Full summary inside!Totally Zammie! and my first fanfic, plz read and review
1. Summary

**First fanfic guys! Hope its ok. It's actually after this film watched (it was awesome) anyway here's the summary:(sorry I suck on summaries but yeah...)**

Cammie is an orphan living with her uncle Jo. She keeps a diary outlining her dreams and the type of man she wants to meet someone who does not drink, smoke or tell is skeptical when her best friends and anti predicts that she will go on a trip and find the love of her life in seven days.  
Zach is a rich boy and exactly the opposite of what Cammie wants a guy to be like, he smokes, drinks, and lies.  
So what happens when they meet. What tricks are pulled?  
Read and find out!

**Review and tell me weather you want to read or not thx guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait for a bit but couldn't, I have soo many ideas… I had to start writing. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: all right go to Ally Carter.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Stupid alarm clock!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I chucked one of my pillows at the stupid clock. It was knocked of my night stand and still didn't stop the hellishly annoying sound! I got my other pillow and put is over my head. But that didn't help.

Sighing, I sat up in bed and ribbed the sleep out of my eyes, which were still adjusting to the bright morning light.

"CAMMIE! ARE YOU UP YET?" called my uncle/godfather up the stairs.

"YEAH" I shouted back. I got out of bed and went over to the balcony. I opened one of the doors and stumbled outside. It was a nice sunny day, with a small warm breeze that ruffled up my already messy hair. Great, this was going to take forever to sort out. Might as well get started.

I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a tank top and jeans shorts. Then I want across my room and in to the bathroom. In there, I brushed my teeth, implied some make-up, and spend a good 20 minutes untangling and straightened my dirty blond hair.

This was going to be a long day.

*:*:*:*:*

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Uncle Jo was making breakfast. Pancakes, with golden syrup. Yum, my favorite! I quickly grabbed a plate and began eating. It was delicious.

"Someone's in a hurry," noted Uncle Jo.

"The girls are picking me up soon." I replied.

"Well, I have to go today. You can invite the girls over for the rest of the week if you get bored."

Oh yeah, Uncle Jo was going on some business trip for a week. I'll get the house to myself. Me and the girls have already planned everything already. But I didn't say anything incase it sounded like I couldn't wait uncle Jo to leave. I actually liked living with him.

At that moments, A car honk intercepted my thoughts and I knew it was the girls. A said a quick goodbye and kissed uncle Jo on the cheek before running to the door, putting my converse on and grabbing my purse. I plunged open the door to see a red Ferrari in my driveway.

I smiled and walked over.

**Well, that the first chapter, im going to keep on improving it. Plz review and tell me what you have any ideas for the girls week night together then PM me , I need some ideas! **


	3. change of plan

**Here's chapter two guys!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter**

Chapter 2:

I got into the back seat of the Ferrari and said hi to everyone.

In the driver seat was Macey McHenry. Yes _the _Macey McHenry. The Senator's daughter. She has long athletic legs, wearing high-end clothes, having a diamond nose stud at least a carat and a half, and having thick, shiny black hair as well as very bright blue eyes. Basically, she was beautiful and had not yet had a boy who didn't drool as she walked past. But she didn't really care what anyone thought about her, and she was totally nice (unless she was getting you ready, then the torture began.)

Next to Macey was Rebecca Baxter (but you only call her that if you have a death wish). She prefers Bex. She had beautiful dark hair, cappuccino skin and caramel-colored eyes. She is from the United Kingdom but moved US when she was very little. And she's theatrical, and loves to act.

Next to me, Is Elizabeth Sutton, but she prefers Liz. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and is seriously skinny. She also has a slight southern accent and is the most smartest girl I have ever known.

And then there's me. I have shoulder length dishwater blonde hair and light blue eyes. I'm not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, too anything. I'm always average.

Even though we're all very different, we have been best friends since forever.

*:*:*:*:*

"When are you all coming over again?" I asked. I am normally very organized but with so much going on, I really couldn't remember.

"We're going home after school, grabbing our bags and then I'm picking Bex and Liz up. I told you this ages ago, remember." Replied Macey. I just shrugged my shoulders and said ok.

We spend the rest of the ride singing at the top of our voices to every song that came on the radio, with the windows rolled down and everyone staring at us like we were crazy.

And I felt like it was going to be a normal day (or as normal as it would ever get) .

How very wrong was I.

*:*:*:*:*

School was normal. I went from class to class, listening to teachers giving their lecture, passing notes between me, Bex, Mace and Liz. We were all really excited. Of course we had stayed at each other houses, but never alone for the whole week and allowed to do whatever we wanted (nearly).

After the final bell went, I started to walk over to Macey's car, as she was my ride today. I was thinking about what we were going to do tonight (strip truth or dare) when I heard my name being called out.

"Cammie! Cammie! Wait up! Cammie!" that sounded like Bex, and sure enough when I turned around I found all three of them running towards me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said when they reached me.

"Change of plan, we're going over to Liz's first, then yours" Bex answered.

"Sorry, I'd love to but I can't. I have to get home and get ready and everything. But you go ahead."

"You have to come. Anyway, you'll miss a big opportunity if you don't come!"

"Why?"

"Oh no, Liz's aunt is visiting her. And you know, she's awesome and a very famous card reader." Why are they so excited? None of us believe in these things. Looks like they've forgotten. Guess I have to remind them.

"Macey, you know I don't believe in these things. I don't believe in destiny. In fact none of us do," I said exasperated.

"Oh, come on. We'll grab something to eat, chat and have fun!" Liz said.

"Come on Cammie," said Bex.

"It'll be fun," Macey said.

So I smiled at my best friends (knowing there was no way on earth that I could just go home, and agreed).

"Okay, fine. I'll come." They all smiled back then got in the car and headed to Liz's.

**Okay guys. That's the end of chapter 2 (obviously) hope you like it. In the next chapter, things are going to get interesting and I'm going to have Zach in there! Yay! Plz review!**


	4. card reading and that was close

**There's going to be different people's POV from now on, but mainly Zach's and Cammie! Plus Abby is Liz's Aunt not Cammie's!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls (though I wish I did own Zach), all rights go to Ally Carter**

Chapter 3:

Cammie's POV

We were all at Liz's house. Her parents were doctors and they were really rich. Her aunt Abby was soo cool. We all ate, and talked. About 40 minutes later, the girls went to Liz's room to get her bags, but I stayed downstairs with Abby.

"Cammie, do you want me to do some card reading for you?"Abby asked.

I didn't believe in such stuff as card reading but didn't want to offend her so I just said, "um, sure,"

She got a stack of cards and held them out to me. "shuffle them, and then half them and put the two piles on the table." I did as she told me. Then she got the right hand side pile, and put them in a strange pattern that I couldn't understand. But apparently, she could.

"Cammie, you were born in a place surrounded by water. Maybe on an island? Far away from here?" She asked. I looked at her in surprise. Yes, I was born on an island, far away from here. I thought Liz might have told her, and then remembered Liz didn't know that.

So how did Abby know?

"Am I right?" Abby asked.

"Yes," I said quietly. This was sort of creepy.

Abby looked down at the cards again.

"In your childhood, when you were little, around six or seven, I see tragedy. And your parents."

I looked down at the table and that night came back to me.

_Flash back_

_It was night and dark and rainy outside the car. We had been at a party, me and my parents. I was soo sleepy. I parents were talking quietly in the front. I closed my eyes. And that's when it all happened._

_There was an out of control truck heading straight towards the front of our car. Dad tried to get away from harm's way, but it was too late. The driver of the truck had no control. The truck hit the front of our car. I heard screams. Our car spun around a couple of times. My head was bleeding, I think my leg and arm was broken. My vision was going blurry. Darkness was taking over. The screams were getting quieter. And then…_

_Nothing._

_I remember waking up a few times after that, but unconsciousness kept taking over and I'd fall asleep again._

_The next time I'd woken up, I had known I wouldn't fall asleep again. Uncle Jo had been there, at my bedside, staring down worriedly at me. I remember asking for my parents and him slowly explaining everything. The drunk driver, the accident, and that my parents were gone._

_Everything had come back to me and I passed out again._

_Flash back over_

"I'm sorry," Abby said to me.

I quickly wiped the tears that had gathered at my eyes, then looked up and smiled at her.

After that day (and obviously, after they let me out of the hospital) I had lived with my uncle/godfather Jo. Uncle Jo was awesome, but I still missed my parents.

I put on a pretty convincing smile. "It's ok."

Abby tapped on one of the card on the table. "I see that you don't actually express that you are more interested in settling down then in your career." I stared at her, (ok, my mouth might have been a little open, but I closes is soon after I realized) surprised again. Nobody knew that. My grades were ranging between B+ to A*'s, so I wasn't really worried about my career.

Abby continued, "You are waiting for Me. Right. Am I right?" she smiled a knowing smile. How did she know that.

Ok so I admit, by this time, I was actually staring to believe that she could do card reading.

"You're awesome, Abby!" I said in reply to her questions. It was answer enough for her. She laughed.

I've always wanted to know who my life-partner was going to be. Maybe she could tell me. It was worth a try.

"I have just one favor I wanted to ask you,"

"I think I might already know. But ask anyway, I might be wrong."

"Can you please tell me when I'll meet my life-partner?" I asked hopefully.

She collected the cards from the table and put them together again. "Is that all you really want to know? Come on then, shuffle the cards. And think about what you want to know." She placed the cards in my hands and I did as she said. After I was done, I separated the cards in two and placed them on the table again. This time she picked the left hand side cards and put them in the same pattern as last time.

She pointed at one card and said, "Cammie, you will find your life partner…" She stopped for a while I waited for her to finish. "…on the seventh of this month!"

*:*:*:*:*

Zach's POV

Sunlight crossed my face. I was rubbed my eyes, and sat up in bed. Damn, I was sooo dizzy from the party last night.

"Wake up," that was Jonas. Just because he was a morning person doesn't mean everyone else was.

"Fuck off, Jonas; you always wake me up at the crack of dawn. Let me sleep."

I layed back down again and pull the duvet over my head.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't come home early. And who was that girl last night?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Anyway, the sun rose hours ago. It's already nine o'clock."

"What? Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I sat up again.

"I tried. You wouldn't. You actually kicked me!" Jonas said angrily.

"Sorry, mate, I WAS asleep," I just managed to keep from bursting out laughing.

I put my hand under my pillow, then pulled it out when I found what I was looking. I opened it, but it was empty. I groaned.

"It's finished." What am I going to do now? And then I thought. "Jonas, come here for a sec."

"What?" he asked but came over anyway.

"Sit." That made it sound like he was a dog, but I didn't really care right now.

He sat down. "Give me a cigarette," I told him. He looked confused.

"What, a cigarette? You know I don't have one! You know I don't smoke!' Jonas replied.

"Why are you lying? Who smoked in the bathroom. Just give me one."

"You smoke in the bathroom because of your dad."

There was one sticking out of Jonas's pocket, so I quickly snatched it.

"Pass me the lighter. And stop lying." I knew he wasn't lying. Jonas never smokes. But I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was smoking.

He went and got me the lighter. He knew I would make him get it in the end. I wasn't really reasonable in the morning.

"If your dad comes in here, we're both dead."

"We'll just give him a cigarette. Okay?"

Jonas looked shocked. He was so innocent, unlike the rest of us. I chuckled to myself.

I lit up my cigarette and put it in my mouth. Then took it out and exhaled the smoke. Now, that's better, I thought to myself.

I smoked I few more times until the smoke was everywhere.

And that's when I heard my dad.

"Zach!"

I ran over to the window and threw the cigarette out. Then opened the rest of the windows (with Jonas's help because he knew he'd be dead as well if my dad found out) and we started to fan the smoke out with our hands.

"Zach!" Dad's voice was nearer this time. Fuck, what had I gotten myself into.

We continued until all the smoke was gone but the smell was still strong.

"Zach!" he was just down the corridor. Me and Jonas looked at each other, knowing we would be dead sooner then we could say cigarette.

But then I remembered something.

I ran over to one of the drawers and started to search it. Why was it soo messy?

I found it the air freshener (finally), quickly sprayed it all over the room and and shoved it back in the drawer when the door opened.

"Good morning. You're up. Good, but hurry up, you're already late for school."

He turned around and walked of the room.

Me and Jonas looked at each other and then I collapsed on the bed.

I smiled. That was close.

**That's it guys. Plz review and tell me what you think. Anyway, I have a massive pranks ides coming up! Can't wait to write it!**


	5. truth or dare and dear dairy

**Here's chapter 4. I'll try to make it as long as possible!**

**Declaimer: all rights go to Ally Carter**

Chapter 4:

_Previously_

_She pointed at one card and said, "Cammie, you will find your life partner…" She stopped for a while I waited for her to finish. "…on the seventh of this month!"_

This month? OMG! I was going to meet the boy of my dreams this month! I was so scared; I mean what if he didn't like? And sooooo excited! I wouldn't be surprised if my face ripped up because I was smiling so widely.

"Today's the 1st. That means seven days from now…" I said slowly.

"Yes." Abby looked down at the cards then up at me, "Seven days from now, you will find him at seven o'clock in the morning." She looked down again. "In a place away far away from here. Somewhere close to water. Maybe on a beach." She finished.

My face fell. "somewhere far away from here? But, Abby, I have no plans from going way from here." I said. I felt as if a balloon has just deflated inside of me.

"You won't go there, Cammie, Destiny will take you," Abby said simply.

"But how will I recognize him? How will I know it's him?" I asked.

"When you meet him, he'll be wearing seven different colours."

Abby smiled and I smiled back at her.

At that precise moment, Mace, Bex and Liz walked over.

"Come on, Cammie, Come off it." Said Macey. "We've been waiting for ages. You are taking so long."

"In school, you said you didn't believe in destiny. And now, here you are, glued to Abby." Said Bex.

"Abby's card reading is awesome. Do you want to know what she said." When we were little, we made this pact to tell each other everything. And we still do, after all that time. That's why I told them. That and the fact that they will get it out of me one way or another.

"What?" Liz asked.

"That I'll find my life partner is seven days." I said.

"I'm sorry Abby, but I think this prediction is never coming true. Because Cammie wants three boys, not one. She wants' a boy who doesn't smoke, drink or lie." Said Bex. Everyone laughed. I just smiled.

"You tell me aunty. Can one boy have all these qualities?" Liz asked.

"I haven't met your boy," My boy? Since when was he ever mine. I don't even know him! Abby continues talking, "So I don't know if he smokes, drinks or lies. But one thing I'm certain of. You will meet that boy in seven days."

*:*:*:*:*

That night, in my house, after we had dinner, we sat in a circle in my room playing strip truth or dare.

"Ok, girls, you know the rules, so lets play. I'll start." Said Macey. She put the glass bottle in the middle and spun it. It landed on Bex. Bex said 'dare' before Mace could even open her mouth.

"Ok, I dare you to…" She thought for a moment then said, "Prank call the head master." Ok, this was going to be funny.

"I'd love to, but I don't have his number." Bex said.

"Good thing I got earlier then, isn't it.?" Macey smiled easily. Bex held her hand out for the phone the number written on a piece of paper. She then typed the number in and pressed call. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

One thing for sure, it definitely wasn't the headmaster.

"Hello, who is this?" A woman. Definitely a women's voice. We all looked at each other and burst out giggling. Bex made shushing gestures but we couldn't stop. Until we heard the next thing.

We heard giggling on the other side of the phone and the women saying, "Stop it Simon, I'm on the phone." And started giggling again. We all looked at each other and started laughing.

The women was back again, so we shut up to listen.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Bex put on a male voice. "Hello, is Mr. Smith there?"

"oh yes, just wait a second please."

"Hello?" Now that was Mr. Smith's voice.

"Hello, we called to let you know that your 10 boxes, each containing 20 bottles of mayonnaise, will arrive later then you expected."

"What?! I don't even like mayonnaise-"

"Why did you order so many when you don't even like them?" Said bex in the man voice.

"Can you please cancel the order. But I would like to know where I can get some condoms from?"

Us three started giggling again, but Bex stayed cool enough to say, "run down to the pharmacy" before she hung up and we all started laughing again.

"That was so worth it." I managed to say.

The rest of the game continued like that until we were only wearing bras and underwear. After that we decided it was time to go to bed.

*:*:*:*:*

The others fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't, so I wrote in my diary.

"Dear Diary, today Liz's aunt Abby totally surprised me. She said I'll find my life partner seven days from now at seven o'clock in the morning somewhere far away from here on a beach. He would be wearing seven different colors. I have never believed in destiny and anything like that, and I think I still don't, but something tells me that Abby's prediction will come true. How? I don't know. One thing I want to know now is how is he going to be."

I closed my diary, put it on the night stand and went to sleep, dreaming about cute boys on beaches.

**I tried to make it as long as I could. Hope you like the truth or dare part.**

**Plz review**


	6. What's wrong?

**Here's the next chapter, I'll try to make it as long as I can**

**Enjoy**

**Btw, Sky is made up by me, and no, she is not any of the boy's girlfriends. She's just their best friend who's a girl.**

**Disclaimer: All right go to Ally carter. (I want Zach though…)**

Chapter 6:

Zach's POV

I was riding through Roseville on my motorbike, having decided to meet my mates at this bar that's always open. I was smoking, of course. I just don't know how people live without it.

When I arrived, I got of my motorbike and went inside. I knew most people in here as they went to my school. My mates were sitting at our usual place; right in the middle.

I hi-fived some people I walked past. From the corner of my eyes, I could see girls checking me out. I turned to them and smirked my famous smirk at them. They giggled and blushed and hid behind their hair. I turned back as I reached our table.

Around the table was Jonas, Grant, Nick and Sky. We had all been mates for as long as I can remember.

I tapped Grant on the shoulder. He turned around and when he saw it was me, he gave me a one-arm man hug and said "Hey, Zach"

I turned to the others "hi guys"

They all said hey back.

"Why do you smoke so much?" Jonas asked, looking at the cigarette in my hand. "Do you know how harmful cigarettes are?" Jonas turning nerdy on us. Everyone either yawned or ignored him. That didn't stop him thought.

"Our bodies are not toys. We should always maintain its purity." Sky started laughing. We all looked at her but she just shook her head.

"Wonder what's wrong with lover boy." Grant said.

Lover boy was a nickname for Preston Winters because he was in 'love' with his girlfriend. Tine, I think her name is.

We all tuned to look at him. He was slumped over the bar, staring at the can of coke in his hand.

We got up and walked over to him. I sat on the bar. Preston got a sip of coke gloomily.

"Het Preston," I said. "What's wrong? Why are you looking so gloomily?"

"It's nothing, just…" He paused.

"Just what?" Sky asked.

"Tell us," Jonas urged.

"It's nothing, guys, I bet it's about his girl." Grant siad

"Tina?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Grant said. "Anyway, he promised her that he would her birthday together."

What was wrong then?

"Then what's wrong? Just go ahead and spend it with her!" Sky seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

Preston must have decided that we'll get the whole story either the hard way or easy way. Good thing he went with easy. "Her birthday is in six days." He said.

"Okay," Jonas said. "And…"

"And in six days she'll be in Manhattan."

Okay, Now I was confused. "Manhattan? Why?" I asked.

"There's a youth conference there. And the school has selected her group to go. That's why she's going." Preston looked even gloomier as he said that.

"Then you go with her," It was simple. I lightly pounced him on the shoulder.

He glared at me. "How can I just go? The school has chosen her group, that's why she's going for free." Preston never had much money. The little amount he did have, he spend it on drinks. "If any students wants to go along ,they have to pay 50% amount." He finished.

"Is that the whole problem?" I asked and smirked, putting my cigarette in my mouth. "I'll solve that little problem, okay?"

*:*:*:*:*

"I won't do it!"

I was in the back room of the café, leaning against the wall and drinking. Grant and Jonas were sitting down and Sky and Nick were pacing up and down. The waiter, so was also our school's caretaker, was shaking his head.

"I won't do it, I won't do such a thing," Matt Wilson said again.

"You have to do this for us," I said simply, putting my head back.

"I told you, I won't do this." Matt said, yet again.

"You won't." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

He shook his head.

"Jonas?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Calculate how much we owe him," I pointed at Matt.

Jonas got his phone out. "Counting what we just ate, we owe him $302.29" Matt nodded his head.

"$302.29." I had to do this for my friend, so I turned to Matt. "Look here, Matt, if you want your money back by tomorrow evening, then you will do this for us."I knew this was not fair, and I would get in series trouble for it, but it would be fun and the most awesome prank ever if we pulled it off.

I continued. "If you don't even consider, then we aren't paying you." Sky, Nick, Preston and Grant were smiling and Jonas and Matt just looked at me like I was mad.

"And if I do consider, you will pay everything back tomorrow?"

"That's what I just said." No time for playing nice.

"Fine, I'll think about it and give you an answer tomorrow. Actually, I've already decided. I will do it."

I smirked and walked out, the others following me. This was going to be fun.

**There you have it? Plz review.**

**So what are they going to do? Any ideas? Guess!**

**How do you like Zach so far?**


	7. Zach's Goode plan

**Here's the next chapter. I have been waiting to write this for ages now!**

**Btw, there's going to be lots of different POV's in this chapter, so be careful! Just giving you the heads up!**

**Sorry guys, I put chapter 6 last time, but it was chapter 5 **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all right go to ally carter (apart from my imagination)**

Chapter: 6

Sky's POV:

I knocked on the headmaster's door, putting on a worried expression.

"Come in!" came the headmaster, Mr. King, voice.

I opened the door and ran inside. Mr. King looked up in surprise.

"Sir, a boy has fainted in the cafeteria." I said hurriedly and Mr. King's face quickly turned from surprise to shock.

"There's disgusting things coming out of his mouth. Sir, no one knows what to do!" I tried really hard to keep my expression worried.

"Please come quickly, sir," I said.

"Well, come on," Mr. King said and hurried out, with me following hot at his heels.

* * *

Jonas's POV:

I saw Mr. King running towards the cafeteria, Sky right behind and quickly gave the thumbs up to Preston. Then we both grabbed Matt and pushed him towards the headmaster's office.

It would have been a funny sight because Matt was wearing a suit that was way too big for him.

But it wasn't funny. If we were found out, we would all be dead.

"Don't push! Don't push!" screamed Matt.

We ignored him.

Preston glared at Matt. "Don't mess this up, understand?"

"You're the one that's messing up my life. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you want your money," I stated simply.

Matt glared at me in response.

"Just go in!" Preston said and shoved Matt in before running of with me right behind him.

* * *

Sky's POV:

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. King asked.

He was leaning over Grant, who had 'passed out'. Grant was lying on a table, I was on one side, Mr. King on the other and everyone else gathered around us.

Everyone started talking at once.

"He ate to much, sir."

'He wouldn't stop eating."

"He ate everything, sir. Pizza, bread, dessert, burger… everything." I said.

"Call the doctor!" Mr. King ordered.

* * *

Zach's POV:

"Tell me Mr. King, sir," I rolled my eyes mentally. Trust I dad to try and be polite. "Why have you called me in.?"

"Sir, I needed to talk to you about your son, sir. That's why I called you, sir." Matt said. I could have killed him. Why was he calling my dad 'sir' in return?

Ok, so you might be wondering what was going on? Let me explain my Goode idea. Grant would eat lots of food, and then pretend to be sick. Sky would take Mr. King to him and while Mr. King was away, Matt would pretend to be the headmaster and get my dad to sign a form saying he will pay for the six of us to go to Manhattan. That would be Me, Preston, Grant, Jonas, Nick and Sky.

Goode isn't it.

Of course, If Matt doesn't mess this up. I will kill him if he does. Mind, if I'm still alive.

"Sir, why are you calling me sir?" My dad asked. "You are the headmaster of such a great school and you're calling me sir."

I smiled at my dad when he glanced at me.

"Call me Edward." Dad said.

"Yes si – I mean Edward." Matt mumbled.

"sir, sir, sir. What can I do sir? It's become a habit as I keep calling the students 'sir'." After my dad went, I WAS GOING TO KILL MATT.

My dad looked shocked. "What, you call the students sir as well?" he asked with a quick glance at me. I smiled again.

"Sir, give respect, get respect, That's my rule." It was the only good thing he has said all through this meeting. It would have worked if he didn't look like he was about to pass out cold any second. I had to hurry this up before Mr. King came or Matt gave us away.

My dad put his head back and I tock my chance. I quickly hit Matt on the head.

Hard.

Then glared at him and moved back and looked at my dad. He hadn't noticed a thing. Matt was still rubbing his head. I just smirked at him.

"Sir, can I ask why you have called us into your office." I asked sweetly while glaring at him.

"Yes, yes, what can I do for you?" dad asked.

"Oh no, not me, your son!"

Dad looked at me and turned back to Matt. "What has he done?"

"Nothing! As you know, there is a youth festival in Manhattan."

"Really?" Dad said.

"Yes and the university have selected your son." Matt had finally done it. He should get a reward. Never thought he's had it in him.

"University?" My dad asked, clearly shocked and proud. I was offended. I actually did well in school.

"Yes, yes."

"My son?" dad pointed at himself.

"Yes," Matt said.

Dad turned to me and I put on as big a smile as I could muster, which wasn't much, because we could be frigging found any second!

"Well-done, Zach! I'm soo proud of you!" He said. Obviously. His smile said enough.

"Thanks dad." I said. I quickly gave Matt a pointed look. He understood immediately.

"But sir, there's a small problem." Matt said.

Dad wasn't listening.

"Um… dad, Sir's talking to you," I said.

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry what was that?"

"There' a small problem…" Matt repeated himself.

"What is it?"

"You see, you'll have to bear 50% expenses. You know, for your son's boarding and lodging and things like that." Matt said.

Here was the main part. My dad giving the money. I'm sure he will agree.

"How much?" dad asked

"$1516.77." Matt asked.

What the fuck!

"But you." Shit. Great. I just shouted at my 'headmaster.' Me and Matt looked at each other and at my dad. He was staring at me. Like I said, just great.

"Zack?" dad asked. He shook his head at me.

I turned to Matt. "But, sir, you said $1214!"

"$302.29 is the _cafe_teria bill." Oh yeah, I had to pay Matt as well. He gave me a look that said he knew I had forgotten. He empathized the word café and pointed at himself, glaring at me.

I just flashed a smirk and nodded.

* * *

Sky POV:

The doctor was there, and he had checked Grant, who was about to 'wake' up.

"Don't worry, he is absolutely fine now." The doctor said.

Everyone started clapping.

Idiots.

I checked my watch. We'd been here 15 minutes. I hope Zack had done it. Or we're all busted.

I was starting to worry now.

At that moment, Grant opened his eyes and looked at me. I knew what he wanted so I shook my head. No, Zach wasn't here yet. That meant he was still with his dad Matt the 'headmaster.' I hope he'd get here soon.

Grant looked worried as well now.

"Keep him here as long as possible," I mouthed at Grant. He nodded his head and I slipped away through the crowd, heading towards the headmaster's office.

* * *

Grant's POV:

I am never doing this again. I wanted to Kill Zack right because 1. He persuaded me to do this, 2. He forced me to eat so much, I mean come on1 all my time at the gym was wasted, 3. The table was very uncomfortable and 4. Throwing up is disgusting, especially when I can't wipe it away with a tissue because I'm meant to be 'passed out.' Yeah pretty good reasons to kill him. If we make it out of this alive and pull this prank off. That's another reason to kill him because reason 2, 3, 4, would have been for nothing!

Anyway, I have to keep the headmaster here as long as possible.

"Doctor, what was wrong with me." I said in an exhausted voice. (You would be too if you were forcing yourself to be sick!)

"Yes, doctor, what was wrong with him?" Mr. King asked.

"Nothing, really, just you much to eat. But he's fit now." Ugh! He tapped my stomach.

"Thank you" I said. I couldn't keep him here any longer. There was nothing else to say. I just hope the others will see him and buy some time.

* * *

Zack's POV

"So, Mr. King, who's name should I write of the list?" dad asked. Yes, he'd agreed. Mission accomplished. That is, if he didn't find out!

"Here dad, I'll write the names down for you." I wrote down all six of our names, and then handed the list back to him."

"Ok, I'll just sign here." And he did.

Yes! Now all I had to do was get him out of here and here we come Manhattan!

Dad handed the paper to Matt.

At that moment, sky came through the door.

She quickly glanced at me before turning to Matt and saying, "Sir! Mr. K. is coming!"

"Mr. K.!" I and Matt said at the same time. I looked at Matt. He was stumbling.

"Mr. K.? Why are you all looking so scared? And who is Me. K.?" Dad asked.

Mr. K. was Mr. King! And Sky couldn't say that because Matt was supposed to be Mr. King.

I needed a plan.

And I needed it now!

**Cliffhanger! What do you think? Plz review and fave!**

**What do you think of Zack's Goode plan and what's he going to do now?**

**Sorry if you got mixed up cuz of the POV changes but it was necessary!**


	8. Mission accomplished

**Chapter 7! Yay! I have been planning this whole plan in school and couldn't wait to plan it.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: again all rights go to Ally Carter**

Chapter 7:

Nick's POV:

I saw getting worried. Zach and the others weren't back yet and it shouldn't be taking them this long. Grant can't be sick and 'passed out' forever.

I'll give them five more minutes. If they weren't back by then, I'll have to go check things out.

But five minutes only. No more

That's when I saw him.

Mr. King was going towards his office. Or I think his office anyway, because he was heading that way.

Oh shit!

It was time for my part in the plan. But what was I supposed to say to him? A "Hey sir, you can't go to your office cuz we're doing something that you would probably expel us for!" doesn't exactly sounded right. So I went for the only thing that was in my head at that moment.

"Hey, sir! Mr. King!"

He stopped and looked at me. I walked as slowly as allowable towards him. I needed to buy time. Zach so owned me.

"What is it? Cross?" I felt like glaring at him. My name's Nick, Not Cross!

"I was wondering about the trip to Manhattan." I said.

"What do you want to know?" I quickly tried to think of an acceptable question, but my mind was blank.

"Um… well… um…" Real smooth, Nick, real smooth.

"Well what?" Mr. King encouraged.

"Well, I, um… wanted to know how much a person have to pay if they weren't chosen to go!" I blurt out. I mentally slapped myself. Of all the questions, I had to ask that?

"All the information is on the letter everyone got," he looked at me suspiciously. "Didn't you get one? But 50%, they have to pay."

"Oh, um… thanks, sir." Awkward. He turned around and walked away. Well, in my defense, I had tried my best. They should have came out by now, anyway.

I quietly followed Mr. King to see what was going on.

Zach's POV:

That it! I knew what we could do. Let's just hope the others will go along with it.

"Mr. K. is the headmaster!" What the fuck! Matt just went and told dad the truth. And I had a plan. Time for a new one. Shit, this was hard.

Dad looked confused. "Headmaster?"

"YES!" Matt shouted. He was soo going to be sorry. I glared at him.

And then an idea popped in to my head.

"He, was, he was, dad. The headmaster, I mean. Actually, he was the headmaster for the last 22 years, you see and he had to retire last year. And he couldn't take the shock." Behind me, Matt was shaking his head like an idiot he was and kept saying yes. I had to deal with him later, though.

"He a bit… I mean, that's why he keeps thinking he's still the headmaster." Dad looked sorry for Mr. King. Plus, I totally made Mr. King look like he had a mental problem. I had better NOT get caught. The things I do for my friends.

"Come on, let's go dad."

We all walked out of the door, me, Sky, Matt and dad.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be off." We'd done it. Yes! I thought until…

"Edward? What do I owe the pleasure?" Someone help! It was Mr. King, sating at my dad. I glanced at my dad, who had a sympathetic look on his face. Oh yeah, the lie I just made up. Hope it works. I was starting to worry.

"And you?" he looked at Matt, who seemed to shrink back. "What are you doing, wearing a suit?"

"I w-was waiting for you, sir?" Matt managed to get out.

Mr. King looked at my dad again. "Sir," I said quickly. "This is my father."

They shook hands. Over in the corner, I could see Jonas, Nick, and Preston whispering and stealing glances our way. I shook my head at them and they walked away, probably to see Grant. At the thought of Grant and what he had to do, I smirked inwardly. I had soo wanted to see that. I hope someone was clever enough to video the whole thing.

"Edward Goode pleased to meet you." Dad said.

"Pleased to meet you too." They pulled their hands back.

"I'm the headmaster of this school," Mr. King said. Dad looked at me, totally believing my lie. "What can I do for you?" asked Mr. King.

"Nothing, nothing. I had the desire to meet you… and that's been fulfilled today." Please say you're leaving, please say you're leaving.

"Are you going now, dad?" I asked, giving him the message that it was his time to go.

"Oh, yes. I'll be leaving now, "he said (finally) "It was nice meeting you, headmaster." He said the last part to Matt. Oh Hell.

"Excuse me, Edward. I'm the headmaster." I cannot not believe my luck. Why was I soo unlucky? I waited for my dad to say something.

"I know, I know. You were the headmaster of this school; you still are and always will be." The expression on Mr. King's face was priceless. He looked so confused! I wish I could take a picture! And my dad! He looked like he was looking at a kid who didn't understand something! I couldn't stop my smirk.

"Come on, let go." I said. Me and my dad started walked away.

"I'll show you out!" Matt nearly screamed eager to be away from the real headmaster of this rubbish school.

I took a quick look at Mr. King. He was standing, shock and confusion written all over his face and I just managed to keep from bursting out laughing.

Outside, Matt and dad said goodbye and Matt walked away. Then dad gave me a proud smile and got in the car and drove away.

Yes, mission accomplished. We had done it.

Here we come, Manhattan!

As soon as the car was out of sight, I dropped my bag on the floor, running a hand through my hair and smirking.

Then I heard my name being called out.

I looked to see Grant (cleaned up,) Jonas, Preston, Nick and Sky running my way shouting my name.

When they reached me, they all talked at once.

"Did you do it?"

"Did you get it?"

"Tell us what happened!"

"What took you so long?"

"Cigarette. I need a cigarette!" was all I said. I loved knowing things that they didn't.

They quickly handed me one along with a lighter and I lit it up. I put it in my mouth and inhaled then exhaled. That felt better.

"Just say it!" they all screamed at once.

I smirked at him, which caused me a slap on the back of the head from Sky.

I glared at her, and then held up the piece of paper that I had stolen from the headmaster's desk when neither my dad nor Matt was looking.

"It's done guys." I said laughing. "We have the money!" They all stared cheering.


	9. surpise trips

**Important message: I know I haven't written Cammie's POV in ages but that doesn't mean days had passes! This is the day after Cammie writes in her diary. This day will be the same day that Zach put's his 'Goode' plan into action!**

**Chapter 8 is ready. Took me ages! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to ally carter **

Chapter 8

Cammie's POV:

* * *

_Previously_

_The others fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't, so I wrote in my diary._

_"Dear Diary, today Liz's aunt Abby totally surprised me. She said I'll find my life partner seven days from now at seven o'clock in the morning somewhere far away from here on a beach. He would be wearing seven different colors. I have never believed in destiny and anything like that, and I think I still don't, but something tells me that Abby's prediction will come true. How? I don't know. One thing I want to know now is how is he going to be."_

_I closed my diary, put it on the night stand and went to sleep, dreaming about cute boys on beaches._

* * *

I walked out of Science, bored and starving. It was finally lunch. We had over slept because we'd been awake well into the night, playing truth or dare. That's why we didn't have time for lunch and when I don't have lunch, I'm very grumpy.

I walked into the cafeteria. It was nearly empty because we'd been let out late, plus it was a nice day, so everyone was having their lunch outside. I quickly grabbed some lunch and walked out.

Outside, there were people everywhere. Next to their cars, on the grass, walking around or sitting at the tables. I quickly looked for Macey, Bex and Liz and spotted them on the grass, their heads together, talking excitedly. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Where have you been? What took you so long?" Answering my questions with a question. That was such a Bex thing to do.

"Let out late." I said in between mouth-full.

"Well, you won't believe what's happened." Nothing got Liz this excited, Unless it was a very hard homework (which it never was, for Liz anyway), talk about college, uni… you get the picture.

"What's happened," I asked, thinking she was going to say something I'll never be able to understand.

"There's going to be a youth conference in Manhattan from the 6th. And ours school has chosen out group to go!" Macey explained.

My mouth fell open in surprise and Abby's words played in my mind.

"You won't go there, Cammie, Destiny will take you" these words were the only thing that I could hear. The others were already planning what they were going to take (clothes, shoes, make-up…) but I wasn't listening. What if I actually met this guy while I was there?

**I know this chapter is very short, but i have lots of work to do and I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**please review and tell me ehat you think. Goode? Bad?**


	10. Welcome speech and balls

**Here's the next chapter. Their meetings going to be so Goode. I have it all planned. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or if names are spelled wrong, it's just that I want to write it all down quickly and I misspell. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Just to let you know, I'll be making up what the place looks like… so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to ally carter (apart from my imagination!)**

Chapter 9

Cammie's POV:

It has been three days since I found out we were going to Manhattan. And now, here we are, on our way over there, in Macey's private jet! It was awesome.

We all had a suitcase each (apart from Mace, she had two, one for clothes and one for make-up. I know a whole suitcase full of make-up, but that's Macey for you). We had spent the last three days has been spent on nothing but planning for this.

We all talked, ate, got bored and Bex even slept (that girl can sleep anywhere) before we got there. We looked out of the windows to see tall building everywhere, the high streets crowed with people and cars and it surrounded by water. I imagined this place at night, with the clear sky full of stars, and the buildings lights in the dark. It would be a beautiful picture. Right now, I really wanted to live here.

When we landed, we got in to a car and headed for the uni.

*:*:*:*:*

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Manhattan and it's impressive campus. The university will be providing a series of enriching events over the next two weeks." He stopped for a seconds and looked around.

I was sitting between Macey and Liz, with Bex on the other side of Liz. There were loads of students here and this welcome person was giving us a welcome speech.

When we arrived here, we were told to come straight here, so I didn't have time to wonder around or anything, but I couldn't wait.

"To make your stay more comfortable, we have arranged excellent accommodation." He held out his left hand to the left hand side (my right, his left) "To the left, the male hostels," He smiled and put his hand down, "and to the right, he pointed his right hand to the right side, "The female hostels."

Everyone stared muttering and whispering to each other at this. Looks like they didn't like the fact that the boys and girls would be living at opposite's ends of the campus.

The welcome person waited for the whispering to die down, and when it did, he stared talking again.

"Also, this university has strict guidelines in terms over no students in other's dorms over 9pm." This time nobody whispered or muttered anything, just stayed silent. Apart from a group across from us.

* * *

Zach's POV:

God, this speech was going on forever. When was the guy going to shut up? And I was so dizzy that I had started smoking half way through his forever lasting speech. I didn't even bother listening; I mean I was surrounded by some very hot girls. And what would you rather do, listen to some guy going on and on, or looking at girls?

After a while of silence, (how does anyone manage to say quite for so long?) everyone started whispering. But I wasn't bothered. I was too busy trying not to get caught smoking. But who would have caught. There were loads of students here. When the whispering died down, the man started talking again. After he said something, Grant, Jonas, Nick and Sky started laughing and crowed around Preston, who looked confused about why they were all around him all of a sudden.

"You're in a mess!" Jonas said

"You're done for!" Nick added.

I looked at them, confused. What now?

"You said you'll give Tina a night party," Grant said.

Sky noticed my confused, "No boys in girls hostel after 9pm," she mouthed at me.

That was the problem. I chuckled.

Preston still hadn't caught on, it seemed.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." He said.

The others either shook their heads or rolled their eyes at him.

"Are you deaf? He said no boys in girl's room after 9pm," Grant said, pointing at the speech man. "What will you do now? You promised Tina a night party."

Preston finally caught on.

* * *

Cammie's POV:

I stood on the a closest to campus, in the fading light, with a light breeze blowing my hair back, staring into the sea. It was breath-taking. I felt like I was so close to something. What, I didn't know.

I looked around at the people sitting at the tables. The loudest was this table with five boys, drinking and chatting and smoking. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned back to the sea.

"What are you thinking, Cammie?" After a while, Liz asked. Bex and Macey had gone and sat down at a table.

"I know it's weird, but something tells me I'll meet him here." I finally replied and walked over to her.

"And how do you know it's this beach?" Liz asked.

"It's the closest to campus." I shrugged my shoulder. "I'm sure this is the right place."

"Right," she said. We both laughed and stared walking over to Bex and Macey, passing the noisy table on the way.

* * *

Zach's POV:

We had two tables to ourselves, drinking, smoking, laughing and talking. After a while, we quieted down, thinking. I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, I had got us this far.

"Zach, why don't you just stop puffing out this pollution?" Jonas asked, pointed at my cigarette.

"Pollution," I nodded my head. "Do you know the smoke from this cigarette kills the germs in the air," Ok, so I had no idea what I was saying. I mean, who frigging cared. I only said it to stop Jonas annoying me about it.

"Zachy," Nick said, using my hated nickname. I glared at him but he ignored me and continued. "Stop disusing this nonsense."

I faked hurt. "You're blaming me? But I'm innocent." I wiped away a fake tear of my cheek before smirking.

"Think about how we'll get in to the girls hostel tonight." Preston said. I glanced at him. Poor kid. His problems never seemed to end. He had some bad luck.

"I'm smoking because I'm thinking," I argued back. "Anyway, he's always after me…" I pointed at Jonas who glared at me.

At that precise time, a voice came from behind us.

"Hey, guys." I turned around to find Sky with four bags in her hands. She sat down and put the bags in front of her.

"Guess what? I've solved Preston's problem." She said and looked around at us all.

"How?' we all said together and sat up.

"Look here, boys can't get into girls hostel's at night." We nodded. We all knew. That was the problem. "But girls can!" She laughed and held out the bags in front of her. Preston, who was closest to her, grabbed one and looked inside.

He got out a ball and threw it to Nick. Then got another same sized ball and gave that to nick as well. We all realized what we had to do and stared laughing along with her.

Preston gave me two balls, which I gave to Jonas and got two for myself. There was two left. But that couldn't be right. What about Grant. When Sky noticed our confused looks, she looked in another bag and got massive balls out. Not that big, but defiantly bigger than ours. she held them up.

"And Grant, this is for you!" We all laughed again as she threw them at Grant, who caught them. It wasn't that Grant was fat; more that he was very bulky and muscled.

I put mine down my shirt. And it rose up.

"Guys, Guys. That means, tonight, we're going to the girls hostels!"

We all cheered.

**Hey guys, what do you think? Goode or bad. Have any idea what's going on?**

**Plz review.**


	11. Girls 'only' party and caught

**Don't worry guys, soon enough Zach's going to be sweet and romantic, not a bad boy. Anyway, their meetings coming up soon. **

**But I've been waiting forever to write this chapter, the 'girls' only party!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Ally Carter (apart from the plot and Sky)**

Chapter 10

Zach's POV:

I looked around the door, making sure that the coast was clear. It was. Then I looked back at the boys. Earlier that night, Sky had helped us get ready. We were wearing sparkly shirts , tight and short skirts, jewelry, make-up, wings and to top it all off, wigs and the balls down out shirts.

I looked down at myself. Pink long-sleeved shirt, black skirt, a necklace and Short blond wig. I was Goode.

"Okay, boys" I said, doing what I have seen girls do many times, twisting my hair around my finger.

Then I remembered and corrected myself. "I mean, girls."

They managed to keep in their laughter. "Yes," they said while putting on high, girly voices.

"Let's go party." I said before getting out behind the door and going to room 118.

The other's followed behind me.

*:*:*:*:*

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Tine,

Happy birthday to you,

We all sang as Tina blew out the candles then cut the cake and gave us all a piece. We were clapping and cheering.

*:*:*:*:*

After the cake was eaten, we had all talked and laughed and the presents were opened, it was time to dance.

I chose louder.

Turn it up boy boy turn it up boy  
Turn it up boy turn it up boy

This could be like Romeo Juliet  
A tender love we won't regret  
I feel the way you're feeling to  
But baby I need more volume

I need to hear your heart go boom  
If we're going to rock it rock the room  
Do it as bad as MJ did  
Baby don't whisper what you're saying

Just imagine us now but with a little more power  
we'd be thundering  
We could make it so hot  
And we'd be living it up so do me one thing

Turn it up (x4)  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Pump that bass under my feet  
Feel that rhythm your heartbeat beat  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Turn it up boy boy turn it up boy (x4)

I gotta get a rush so I need to say your love is dangerous  
But now you're pushing zero on the meter  
So go connect your body to a speaker ooh

I need emotion  
You don't need to worry about caution  
I wanna push your level to distortion  
I wouldn't really care how much ive missed 'cause I can handle handle this

Just imagine us now but with a little more power  
We'd be thundering  
We could make it so hot  
And we'd be living it up so do me one thing

Turn it up (x4)  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Pump that bass under my feet  
Feel that rhythm your heartbeat beat  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Turn it up boy boy turn it up boy (x4)

Are you getting to my heart  
Are you really getting to ma to ma heart yeah  
Eh yeah are you getting to my heart  
Dude your really getting to ma to ma heart

You got to try always try keeping me  
Boy if your finding it easy to leave  
I won't be missing you like you missing me  
And when I'm gone you'll be wanting to scream

Heeeeeyy!

Turn it up louder louder louder  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Pump that bass under my feet  
Feel that rhythm your heartbeat beat  
Turn it up louder louder louder  
Turn it up boy boy turn it up boy (x4)  
Turn it Turn It Turn it Up

We were all crazy by the end of the song but I hit replay again.

It was all going fine until…

A knock on the door.

"Open the door," and angry, faint voice came through the door. We all froze, then slowly looked at each other than the door. The song was still playing so I ran over and stopped it.

"Oh my God? What now?" Sky asked.

"Who is she?" I asked nobody in particular.

"The dorm's advisor," Tina and Sky said at the same time.

"I said, open the door," The dorm advisor said again, knocking on the door.

"Girls, can you hear me?" Man that women wouldn't stop knocking on the door. Can't a person just party for one night without any interruption?

"Straighten yourselves," Sky walked over to the door. "I'm going to have to open it."

We all righted ourselves, us boys making sure we looked like girls. Hopefully, because it was dark, the dorm advisor wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

The moment the door was open; the dorm advisor marched in, looked at all of us 'girls' lined up and demanded to know what was going on.

Sky walked over and stood a little behind her.

"What are you all doing here?" Ms. D.A asked. **(A/N D.A=dorm advisor was too long to keep writing again and again)**

"Tina is our best friend," I stepped forward and began in a girly nigh pitched voice and a for a moment it looked like Sky was going to laugh. Total lie, we hardly knew each other. "So we're here to celebrate her birthday." I finished and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shut up," D.A said, looking angry. "Is this the time for celebrating birthdays? All the students are sleeping. They' get disturbed. All of you return to your rooms now."

"Yes ma'am." Jonas said.

"Sorry, ma'am." Preston added.

"And come to my office tomorrow morning, understand?" D.A asked.

"Okay, ma'am," We all said. But it wasn't 'okay.' Tomorrow, in the light, it would be easier to notice that we weren't girls. And we couldn't go as boys, because that would give the whole thing away. But if we didn't turn up, Sky and Tina will be in lots of trouble.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it got worse.

Grant got his hand up to hit his forehead, but the balls were is his way. But he was so strong, and his shirt lose, that the ball came up and over his shirt. Grant crossed his hands across his chest.

We all stared in horror as the ball bounced once, twice, three, four, five times before stopping at D.A's feet. I wouldn't have been surprised if Jonas, Grant's and Nick's eyes had popped out of their heads.

D.A looked from the ball to us to the girls to us again. When she finally got her voice she screamed, "Boys!"

"Run!" we all screamed and ran for our lives.

We all ran the same way. I wasn't looking where I was going and lost the others, but I think they made it out of the buildings.

What was I going to do?

I looked around me but there was nothing but rooms.

That's when an idea struck me. The D.A had seen us all heading out of the room and going towards the exit, so she must think that we were all gone. So all I had to do was hide in a room and wait for a while till she went to her office and then I'll be able to sneak out.

Goode or what?

I went into the room closest room (Room 101) and quickly closed the door, putting my ear to it to try to hear if there was anyone out. But all I could hear was silence.

After a few seconds, I could hear footsteps but soon they faded away as well.

I pressed my back to the door and closed my eyes.

Damn, that was too close for my liking, but it had been worth it.

I opened the door to see there was no one in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, I opened the door wider and started to get out but then quickly stopped again, but not because a could hear something.

I glanced around the room. A plain wardrobe, drawers and a desk.

And in the middle of the room, under the open window with the moonlight, in the bed, was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

**So, what do you think.**

**Please review. **

**I bet you can guess the 'beautiful sight under the moonlight.**


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**Next chapter's ready. Didn't know when I was going to get time to write it with my math exams coming up (I can't do math to save my life), but here it is!**

**I can't really describe girls from a guy's POV (especially when he loves her), but I'll try my best. I'll just write what he's feeling like other boys seems to think. **

**Disclaimer: all belongs to Ally carter (apart from Sky)**

Chapter 11

Zach's POV:

I froze, staring at the girl sleeping on her side on the bed. All thoughts of getting out of here without being caught vanished from my mind. Her long, dish-washer blond hair spread around her on the pillow, framing her beautiful face. Her face was in her small, delicate hand, while her other hand was lying across her stomach. She had a small smile on her face, which probably meant she was dreaming happy dreams. And those lips! I couldn't take my eyes of them. They looked so soft. I really wanted to feel them!

She looked so peaceful, like sleeping beauty, waiting for her prince charming to wake her up. I could be her prince charming...

I slowly stared walking towards her, never looking away from her beautiful face. How could I not notice her? She was so beautiful…so…so…everything.

Half was across from her; I took my wig of and dropped it on the floor. Then the necklace around my neck and the big loop earrings from my ears. When I finally reached her, I leaned over her and pulled her hair out of her face gently before moving my hand lightly across her cheeks and resting upon her lips. Damn, they were so soft, so kissable, and looked so delicious. I would do anything to just fell them under mine…

She turned to lie on her back, which made her lips inches away from mine. I smiled, not able to take my eyes of her.

I stood up, about to sit on the edge of her bed, when my heels caught something and I nearly fell on top of her, but at the last second was able the window ledge. Shit, I hate hells. How do girls manage to walk around in these things?

I looked down to see what I had tripped over and saw what looked like a diary. Stupid things, I don't know why people keep them because 1. It nearly made me fall over the girl and I would have been caught, the game over, and she would have probably hate my guts and 2. you keep a diary, you write your deepest thought in,all about yourself, all your secret, someone might find it and hurray! the world knows your everything! Happy ever after! Not.

Wait... write your deepest thoughts... all about your self... all your secrets.

I looked from the diary to sleeping beauty then to the dairy again.

This was the key to her heart. And it was lying at my feet, ready to be read.

I slowly bent down (stupid short, tight skirt) and picked it up then stood up again. In the top corner was a name. Her name. Cammie Morgan. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

*:*:*:*:*

"And listen what's written in it," Nick said.

He was lying on the floor between my bed and Grant's. I was lying on one bed, Grant on the other next to me, and Jonas on the one on the other side of Grant. We were still in our girls clothes and i had just arrived. They had all made it out without being caught.

I had told them everything, and now they were flick through _her_ dairy.

"something tells me that Abby's prediction will come true," Nick finished. Grant laughed. Me and Preston continued to pass one of the balls to each other.

'seriously, how old is this girl and what century is she from?" Grant said. "She believes in this sort of crap?"

If they knew the girl, they wouldn't think that. Anyway, from the coming true part... well lets just say I totally believed it would come true.

"So what? I certainly think the prediction will come true," I said, defending her.

"What nonsense."

"seriously?"

"You have to be kidding me."

"Today's the seventh," I said slowly.

"Yeah," Preston said, dragging out the word. "And..." He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, today, at seven o'clock, she's going to meet her life-patner on a beach at Manhattan." I corrected/finished.

They just rolled their eyes and shook their head's.

"And how can you be so sure, lover boy." I glared at Jonas but answered anyway. I did need their help.

I bowed while sitting up in bed. "Because her life-patner is sitting right in front of you."

They all sat up straight as well.

"what?" Preston said dis-believing. I smirked.

"You?" Grant said, pointing at me.

"Yes," I shrugged my shoulders.

They all looked at each other, then at me, then each other before bursting out laughing. It took them over ten minutes to stop. Ok, so i have to admit, i was the opposite of what Cammie wanted a boy to be like. But however, she didn't have to know the real me...

"Take my advise," Jonas said in a reasonable voice, as if he was speaking to a kid. "You can't win the heart of this girl like you can with the others."

I threw the ball and it hit him right in the face. He jumped at me and punched me in the shoulder. Grant stood up and pulled me and  
Jonas apart.

"Why can't I, huh?' I asked. "Because I can."

"Mind me asking, how in the world?" Nick asked.

"Because," I smirked and picked up her diary. "I have her diary."

"this diary is the key to her heart." They all looked at me, shocked. "Her likes and dislikes are in this diary."

Grant shook his head, catching up with me. "Even you can't get that low." He said slowly.

"I need your help," I scratched the back of my head. **(A/N I was writing help and think of Zach scratching his head, so i accidentally put 'I need your head' !)**

We stared at each other.

"fine, we'll help you." I smirked. "But you can't mess up this girl like you do all the rest." Before i could open my mouth, Grant continued. "We mean it Zach, she doesn't sound like a 21st century girl."

"I wasn't going to. Thanks guys. How, first, i need an exact copy of this diary." I said.

"I'll write it all out, word by word," I smiled gratefully at Jonas before continuing. "And second, I need clothes with seven different colours by seven this morning." Nick smiled. I knew he's offer to help with that. He was such a girl sometimes.

Nick, Jonas and Preston went to their rooms and we went to bed. I last thing i thought about before falling asleep was Cammie.

**What do you think. Zach tunred so sweet at the beginig. And don't worry, what Zach is doung is meant to be... read and you'll find out!**

**Please review. I'll update more as soom as possible!**


	13. meatings

**Hey guys! First of, so sorry for the late update, my computer crashed, and second, thanks you all for the lovely reviews, they made me sooo happy! So, without further ado… here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to ally carter!**

Chapter 12

Cammie's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Damn that alarm clock!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my very sleepy eyes and it took me a moment to realise why this room I was in wasn't like my own room. Then I remembered I was in Manhattan.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I threw my pillow at the damn clock and it was knocked of the nightstand. It might have been a bit too hard because I think I broke it. Oh well, at least it shut up and won't annoy me again.

I pulled the curtains aside to see it was quite early. Actually, way too early for my liking. The sun was just coming out. I pulled my phone out to see it was half six. Half bloody six in the morning! If this was some lame prank someone was pulling, then they'd better watch out. I looked around the room and my eyes caught the outfit hanging from the wardrobe door. Huh? It must have been Macey, as I don't really care about what I wear. But I had to admit, the outfit was sort of cute. It was a light blue sleeveless top and ripped shorts. On the floor, under the outfit, were these really cute shoes. I could see jewellery on the desk as well. This was definitely Macey's work. Thought I don't know why she bothered. It was not as though I had anything planned for today.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to the calendrer. It was the seventh today. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, trying to remember. Something was meant to happen today. Something important. But I just couldn't remember. Oh well, I decided, I'll come to me later on.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now, so I showered, untangled my hair, put lip gloss on and got into the outfit. I grabbed a small purse, put some money in and walked over to the nightstand to get my phone. It had cute jewellery on it. Maybe Macey had left it behind. It was a pair of earrings and a necklace. I turned around. And that's when I noticed it.

A blond wig lying beside my bed.

I walked over to it and picked it up. What the hell was going on? Why was there a wig in my room? Maybe someone had come in for a dare. But I had closed the door. Or I think I had. I walked over to the door, with the wig in my hand, and turned the handle. The door opened. Ok, this was creepy. Some random person (or persons, I mean who knew, there might have been lots of people, but only one dropped their wig, or maybe only one was wearing a wig), anyway, random person (s) were in my room while I was totally oblivious. I little more than creepy. I'll have to figure this out later, with the girls, and find out who it was. But for now, I was going to the beach where we'd been last night.

*:*:*:*:*

Music. Or to be more precise, a guitar. I wondered who would be up this early in the morning, out on the beach and playing a guitar. I didn't know who it was, but they were good.

Further along and I could make out a figure sitting near the edge of the water, with the sun rising up behind him. From what I could tell, It was boy.

Then it all hit me. Waking up so early… today being the seventh… the outfit… the shoe… Today was the day. The day I met my life partner.

I stared at the boy in front of me. Could it be him. He was the only other person apart from me on the beach. It had to be him.

I had to admit, it was all perfect. The music, the hot boy, the sun, the beach, everything. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth and I had to bite the inside of my check to stop myself smiling like a total idiot. As the boy continued playing, I took a few steps to wards him so I could see him more clearly. He has dark brown hair and is tall. He has a very attractive build, (not too bulky) with broad shoulders, dark hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was gorgeous.

As the boy continued playing, I started counting the different colours he was wearing.

One: red shoes. Two : Light blue jeans. Three: a white number nine of the back of his shirt. Four: Yellow writing above the number nine. Five: The dark blue colour of his shirt. He turned around slightly. Six: A small green number nine on the corner of his shirt.

He stared to put his guitar in it's case and get up. I looked everywhere of that last colour. I had done his shirt, jeans, shoes.

"Where's the seventh?"

There was nothing else. Not that one different colour anywhere. I felt like a balloon had been deflated inside me. I turned to leave as he got up, pulled his jeans up to reveal black socks and brush the sand off.

I decided to stay on the be-

Black socks.

He had black socks. That was the seventh colour. I breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to him to see that he had his guitar case over his back and was walking towards me. He was walking towards me. He was so gorgeous. Closer and closer. Towards me… towards me… And he walked right past me.

That got me out of my daze. I hurried after him and stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Um... excuse me," He turned away from me for a second, I saw him smirk. But the smirk was gone as soon as it had come and I must have imagined it. Either way, he had a hot smirk. He turned to look at me. My hair blew in my face and I pulled it behind my ear. Damn my stupid hair.

"So early… I mean, um… why were you playing the guitar so early in the morning." Great, real smooth. He just stared at me, and nodded his head a little.

"My names Cameron, by the way. But you can call me Cammie," I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake, but he totally ignored it. Feeling like an idiot, I slowly pulled my hand towards myself.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?" I asked.

"Sorry," He said. He had such a hot voice, I could listen to it all day. He didn't say anything else, and it didn't look like he was going to, so I filled the silence.

"That's ok," I offered a small smile. He smiled back.

"By the way, I'm Zach." Well, he did looked like a Zach. "Coming?" He pointed to the beach. I nodded and we started walking along the beach.

"So.. do you stay around here or…" He dragged the 'or.'

"No." I looked up at him. "I've come from Virginia for the youth festival"

"Ok. Where do you live in Virginia?" He put his hands deep in his pockets.

"Roseville. I go to Gallagher Academy." I said.

He looked surprised. "Really?" I nodded. "Well, I go to Blackthrone Academy for boys." Blackthrone was another school in the area. It was very near Gallagher. I was surprised I hadn't seen him around.

"Weird, isn't it? How close we live together and we meet here." I said.

"I know," He chuckled and shook his head. "You know, Cammie," He stopped and looked at me, "This is all fate. Destiny." I stared at him. He believed in Destiny? I liked him more as I sent more time with him.

"Two people meet, when Destiny wants them to meet. Do you believe in destiny?" He said/asked.

"I didn't before, but now I do," and I started walking, with him right behind me.

"Good, and I hope that destiny will want us to meet again." With one last smile. He walked of, with me staring after him.

**There you go. Sorry it's short and not very good. But I don't have much time. Plus I'm super tired. It's now 2:21am. Please review. I would try to upload more soon. :D Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


End file.
